User blog:ZunderscoreX2/Bungee Jumping Into The Files
Hey there, i'm a reverse engineer. I love data-mining games. That "magic" happens with a handy tool called "BungeeDM" which stands for "Bungee Data-Miner". It will help find files that have code in them, and can access more hidden files in what you would regularly see with the Windows "Show hidden files" option enabled. I've did a lot of hidden file explorations with other games, but only found weird file extensions such as ".392jsnf". They... were useless. Most likely dumps of rendering or logs. One game I would like to try is "Roblox", but BungeeDM can't access it for a reason that nobody has found before: I have a Windows XP skin for Windows 10. Onto the error... what is this error code? I searched it up on Google and apparently got "August 27, 2006" Roblox's release date is 8/27/2006. I'm not sure why the file generated the code like that, but they are most likely trying to hide something from me. On another hand... what's DEFDM.dll? I never saw this file before in regular view. Let's try going onto the BungeeDM forums, they have professional support there. I posted a thread about the error. Here are the replies: *'Zedgames8:' WTF? Why are you running windows xp! That's outdated! *'27doorknobs:' Hmm... seems like a difficult fix. I'll contact support. *'RacingGames2006:' DEFDM.dll? "Defense Data-Miner"? The program most likely has protection from BungeeDM. Try deleting the file. That's all. The last one was a smart one, but guess what? I couldn't find DEFDM.dll! Command Prompt couldn't do anything, either. I attempted to reply to him, but I got this error: "DEFDM: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DO ANYTHING TO ME. DON'T." WHAT?! The first thought I had was, "It's a virus. Gotta scan it." My anti-virus, Malwarebytes, said it was safe. Tried others, nothing happened. Then I looked back at the usernames... Zedgames8, 27doorknobs, RacingGames2006. Notice something? 8. 27. 2006. The same error code and date. There is something VERY malicious going on. Support was actually helpful this time! They said: "BungeeDM can help you remove DLLs that prevent exploration of the folder. Go to Tools > Special > DLLKill. Click it, it will "test" a search and once it retrieved a message from a DLL, it will trace it back and then find it. Guess what happens? It gets removed. I hope this helped. Also, ---.. -..-. ..--- --... -..-. ..--- ----- ----- -...." Morse code. Moooorse code. That's easy to translate. Went to a website, put it in, and... 8/27/2006. Could they ever shut the hell up about this date? At least his solution worked. I'm now ready to bungee-jump into the files. 3, 2, 1... here we GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-O-O-O-O-00000000000000000 My computer bluescreened. The error code was: '"WINDOWS_SEARCH_STRESS" Again, a weird error code. It could be related to the Windows Search service. I restarted, and BungeeDM showed me the returned files. Nothing weird here, except those rendering dumps and log files... The page is very long. It contains about 372,656 files. Apparently, a rendering dump is created every frame when the Roblox client is running. So 60 frames per second = +60 files per second. It took some time, but I found a mysterious file ANNOYINGLY NAMED 8/26/2006. The extension was ".8262006"! JUST STOP WITH THIS GOD DAMN DATE. .8262006 is another term for a .txt file for some reason. I was able to open it with Notepad. The text was: "Congratulations. It's me, Telamon. You have successfully found a fragment of the Hidden Puzzle. You have 3 remaining. Keep in mind that it will be much harder to find these files as you go on." Why are they hiding this? I looked all over the internet for it. Nothing was found. It's good to be the first person to find something, especially something hidden for years and years. Let's go back onto the BungeeDM forums again. They may think this is a joke/myth, but it is true. My thread: '''''Hidden Puzzle of Roblox Folders? I found something unbelieveable today... and BungeeDM helped me with it. So, I hope you know what Roblox is. I searched, and found a file called 8/26/2006.8262006. They had the same dates of Roblox's release. It's a .txt file. It said: "Congratulations. It's me, Telamon. You have successfully found a fragment of the Hidden Puzzle. You have 3 remaining. Keep in mind that it will be much harder to find these files as you go on." WOAH, a hidden puzzle! Who knew BungeeDM could go this far into the lore? I need help de-bunking this "hidden puzzle." Download Roblox, use the DLLKill tool, search, wait for your PC to crash, restart, open BungeeDM, and look for any suspicious files. I hope that helps you. Repost this ALL over the internet! ...and they did what I said. Received MANY replies mostly saying "i've never seen this thing before!" or "alright. i followed your instructions.". One reply said: *'ZundermanM2': You don't just look in the versions folder. You look at every possible Roblox source. That's a guarantee you'll find something. He gave me some seriously helpful information. Thankfully, there's a built-in tool called "Sourcetrack" which... uh... tracks the source creator of the file. One creator could even put a file in System32. [This page is a work-in-progress.] Category:Blog posts Category:Unfinished